parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story (DaveGrruly)
DaveGrruly's Parody of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story. Cast: *Rex - Honk the Truck (Oswald: Taupe) *Savage Rex - Evil Oswald (Oswald OC) *Woog - Speedy the Bicycle (Sesame Street: Black) *Savage Woog - Evil Grover (Sesame Street OC) *Elsa - Flo (Cars) *Savage Elsa - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Dweeb - Boomy Crashy (Fimbles: Dark Green) *Savage Dweeb - Evil Fimbo (Fimbles OC) *Louie - Mike Goldwing (Capture the Flag) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) *Captain NewEyes - Mr Rogers (Mr. Roger's Neighborhood) *Vorb - Saver the Xenops (The Oz Kids: Xbox Green) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Tanta Kringle (Rankin/Bass' Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) *Deinonychosaur - ??? *Professor ScrewEyes - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Stubbs the Clown - LeVar Burton (Reading Rainbow) *Buster the Baby Bird - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Buster's Mother - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Buster's Father - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases - ??? * Boy who wishes for a mustache - ??? * Twin girls with glasses - ??? and ??? * Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now - ??? * Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus rex - ??? * Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - ??? * Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - ??? * Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - ??? * Meat butcher - ??? * Man who says 'Watch where you're going' - ??? * Parade Leader - ??? * Parade Band - ??? * Children watching Parade - Various Children * Sasha - ??? * Sasha's Mother - ??? * Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - ??? * Panicking people - ??? * Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - ??? * The police - ??? * Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - ??? * Burglar with gun - ??? * Grocery sales clerk - ??? * Cat screeching from trash can - ??? * 3 gothic looking people - ??? * The Crows - ??? * Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - ??? * Stubbs dressed as a lion - ??? * Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - ??? * Elephants - ??? * the Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 - ??? * Screaming man who wears glasses - ??? * Screaming woman with hair coming off - ??? * Louie in Monster Disguise - ??? * Cecilia in Monster Disguise - ??? * Stubbs in Alligator Disguise - ??? * Mermaid holding American flag - ??? * Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - ??? * Children at the Museum - ??? * Theo (brown-skinned boy) - ??? * Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) - ??? * Louie's Parents - ??? and ??? * Cecila's Parents - ??? and ??? Scenes *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/Honk and ??? *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 2 - Honk's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 3 - Meet ???/Wish Radio/The Things' Drop-off *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 4 - Meet Tim/Welcome to New York *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 5 - Tim Rides on Flo/Meet Topsy *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 6 - "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 8 - Meet ??? *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 10 - ???, ??? and ??? *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 11 - ???'s Show *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 12 - ??? Returns/??? Resigns/???'s Demise *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back!: A Made Up Character's Story part 14 - End Credits Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs